


How to communicate with your FBI partner

by ofmulder (JuliaJMD)



Series: Fanfic Exchanges [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e04 Detour, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, detour, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJMD/pseuds/ofmulder
Summary: What if Mulder decided to stay and drink wine with Scully during Detour?





	How to communicate with your FBI partner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starbuck0925](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starbuck0925).

> This is my gift for Starbuck0925 (or Jess). She asked me for some smut if Mulder had chosen to stay with Scully in the motel room.
> 
> I tried something a little different, explorinng both POVs for this one.
> 
> This wasn't betaed so I'm sorry if there any issues.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy cause this was a lot of fun to write (despite the sudden writer's block I got in the beginning.)

Mulder had spent the past two hours Mulder had been researching animals, trying to find one whose behaviour was similar to the one they had been dealing with in this case. Time dragged by and he became more captivated by the answers he found or, rather, lack thereof. Slowly, a case that was only supposed to be an excuse to skip the conference became a mystery to him and he really wanted to get to the bottom of it.

In the other room, Special Agent Dana Scully paced in circles, trying to decide whether or not she should carry on with her plan. The wine bottles and the cheese plate that sat atop the table in her room stared at her. She picked them up and, with a deep breath, she left her room.

A soft knock on the door startled Mulder from his thoughts. He didn't even have time to reply before he heard Scully entering his room carrying a cheese plate and a couple bottles of wine.

"Since we won’t be making it to the conference..." She said with 

“Partaaayyy!” Mulder leaned back on the chair.

“However, I must remind you this goes against the Bureau’s policy of male and female agents consorting in the same motel room while on assignment,” Scully told him in a more serious voice though her smile didn’t leave her lips.

“Try any of that Tailhook crap on me, Scully, I’ll kick your ass,” Mulder said with a laugh. His eyes moved back to the screen of the computer for a second before he asked, “Pop quiz. What animal will attack the strongest leaving the weakest to escape? The answer is none. Not one of the over 4,000 species native to North America will attack the strongest when the weak is vulnerable.”

“Well, what does that have to do with anything?” Scully was tired of talking about the case, all she wanted was to enjoy a nice evening with him. But even then he couldn't take his mind off his work.

“It makes me think that what we’re dealing with here is no ordinary predator.”

“I thought this was just a ploy to get out of the conference,” She practically rolled her eyes at him, but was that hurt in voice? Mulder dismissed it, she was probably just confused, Scully probably thought they were going to have some time off and was annoyed at him for continuing to look into the case.

“I think what we stumbled upon here is something more that what local authorities realize. The scenario described by that boy sound to me like a primitive culling technique.”

"Mulder, we’re in Western Florida,” Scully let out an exasperated sigh. There was no point in trying to reason with him anyway. "The closest thing to primitive down here is living in a beachfront retirement condo."

"Those woods are as old as anything in the south and there’s 800 square miles of them," Mulder explained. "There’s no telling what’s alive out there."

Scully watched in disbelief as Mulder stood up and walked over to the chair where he'd left his coat earlier.

"Where are you going?"

"I got to check something out," Mulder told her.

"Mulder, it's late, what are you expecting to find now?" Scully was hurt, she didn't even know why she was trying to convince him to stay, it was no good. Fox Mulder always did what he wanted anyway.

_ 'Selfish prick,'  _ she thought.

Mulder paused and thought about what she said, there was really no point in going out at that time, it was dark and the investigations would resume the next morning. And, when he turned around to look at her, he realized what a great opportunity that would be for them to be closer again. They had drifted apart during the last year, maybe that was his chance.

“On second thought,” He said and cleared his throat, “ You’re right, it’s late already and there’s nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow.”

Mulder dropped his coat on the chair again and walked towards her.

"So, Agent Scully," he said as he threw himself on the bed, "What have you got planned for us tonight?"

“I-I… I thought we could have some wine,” Scully tripped on her words. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was actually going to stay.

Mulder smiled at her.

“It’s a shame, this case came up," He answered with a fake pout, "I was looking forward to not saying any negative words all day." 

Mulder sat upright on the bed, his back rested against the headboard and his legs were stretched on the mattress. Scully followed him suit, mimicking his actions, she sat on the other side of the bed and placed the board with the cheeses between them so they could both eat.

Mulder took a sip from the glass, it was cheap wine and it tasted as awful as he expected it to, but he drank it anyway. Sometimes, he thought, cheap wine was even better than expensive wine, it made situations feel a little bit more casual. It was the case with that one. Recently, all his interactions with Scully had been a little more formal, so he found it was a good change.

"I thought we could play a game," Scully said and took another sip of the wine.

"Oh yeah?" Mulder replied glancing sideways at her, that was quite an interesting proposition, "Is it a drinking game, Agent Scully?"

"Only if we want it to be," Scully felt herself blushing a little and she wasn't quite sure why.

"Let's do it, then," he agreed.

Scully poured more wine into their glasses before saying, "Here's the game, we have to describe each other without using any negative words. Someone told me it was an excellent exercise for teambuilding.”

“Sounds interesting,” Mulder laughed, “Not that this will be a tough game for me.”

Scully smiled after hearing his words.

"I thought a little team bonding time might help us work better as a team," she said with a little humor in her voice. “Here’s how it goes, each one says three things and, by the end, we both drink.”

“Fine by me.” Mulder said and shifted his position so he was sitting down with his legs crossed in front of her. She crossed her legs as well and they prepared to play the game.

“You start,” she said, “since you think this will be so easy.”

“Very well,” he accepted her challenge, “Dana Scully… Let’s see… Brilliant, dedicated, great aim. Your turn.”

Mulder drank some wine and waited for her.

“Off to a good start, aren’t we?” Scully joked, her face was a little flushed from both the wine and the compliments coming from him, “You are… imaginative, funny and dedicated as well, just like you told me.”

She drank and he watched with an amused smile, deciding not to comment on her words.

"You're sweet, loyal and funny," it was his turn.

Scully filled their glasses again.

"Skeptical, logical, sharp witted."

"Creative, adventurous, energetic."

"Generous, practical, witty."

As they downed the glasses of wine they started to loosen up, allowing themselves to say things they normally wouldn't have. 

"Straightforward, resourceful, beautiful," Mulder blurted out.

He looked at her complexion under the dim lighting of the room, she looked breathtaking, her hair was a little shorter now and framed her face beautifully, there was a slight tint to her cheeks and her lips were dark red, all he wanted in that moment was to kiss her.

They stopped for a second. He was suddenly scared, he knew how much Scully hated being underestimated because she was a woman in the bureau, he knew that being called beautiful was more of an insult to her sometimes. But when her blue eyes found his they were darker and there was a hint of something wild in them.

If Scully told anyone her heart didn't stop for a moment when Fox Mulder called her beautiful, she would be lying. Of course she knew she was an attractive woman, she wasn't completely ignorant of her allure, but hearing it from him was different, it meant that, maybe, he was attracted to her as well.

She took a deep breath before it was her turn.

"Persistent..."

There was a pause.

"Flirty…"

Another pause.

"And  _ sexy. _ "

_ 'Sexy'  _ The word left the tip of her tongue and filled the room. There was silence for a moment and Scully despaired, maybe Mulder had just called her beautiful because he was being  _ nice _ . Maybe, she had just pushed a boundary she wasn't meant to push and ruined everything. Her mind raced as she stared into his hazel eyes, waiting for a reaction.

Mulder moved closer to her and leaned in. He was so close to her he could smell the sweet scent of the perfume she was wearing. His voice was an octave deeper when he spoke;

"Captivating, disarming, hot."

_ 'Check mate,' _ Mulder thought as he watched her expression turn to one of surprise.

He was so close to her that, if she leaned in, their lips would touch. Scully’s rational side fought for control as she contemplated closing the space between them and kissing him. Her mind raced as she thought of all the things that could go wrong.

“Fuck it,” she muttered under her breath before leaning in and capturing his lips with hers.

Scully could feel the warmth from the mix of alcohol and her arousal spread through her body when their lips met.

After a brief moment of shock, Mulder wasted no time and began moving with her. He adjusted his position so she would be in a better position sitting on his lap, one of his hands cupped her face while the other gripped her hair tightly, but being careful enough not to hurt her.

His lips were as soft as she expected them to be and he tasted like wine Their kiss was slow and sensual, but eager at the same time. Both of time tried to take their time exploring each other. Scully could already feel his throbbing erection pressing against her thing. She rolled her hips against his, causing a groan to escape his lips, a sound she wanted to hear again.

She tasted heavenly and her lips felt heavenly against his. When she ground her hips against his, he felt like he would explode from that action alone. But Mulder needed more, every muscle in his body ached for her and he was tired of denying it. His hands went further down and he tugged on her shirt, asking for permission to explore the skin hidden underneath it.

Scully broke the kiss so she could take off her shirt. The look on his face when he looked at her wearing a lace bralette was priceless and she let out a small chuckle.

The vision of her wearing black lace ignited a fire within him. He kissed her jawline and her neck. Mulder nipped at her collarbone, leaving small, red marks.

"Mulder..." She moaned.

He fondled her breasts through the sheer lace and played with her nipples, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger.

Scully's head was light, all she could focus on at the moment was him and his fingers working wonders on her body.

Mulder moved his hand to the back of her bra and unclasped it. He took one of her nipples in his mouth while tending to the other with his fingers.

Her practically rolled to the back of her head. Her clit throbbed and she ached for his touch. She rolled her hips against his frantically searching for the friction.

Mulder noticed it and stopped his ministrations so he could undo the button of her pants. Scully got the message and left his lap for a moment so she could take them off, revealing matching panties.

“Those are for me?” Mulder smiled as he looked at her

Scully didn't say anything, her only reply was a chuckle, but she could feel herself blushing slightly at the comment. She knew he would like the lingerie, but it was always good to be appreciated.

“Come here.” He motioned for her to lay on the bed and she did as she was told.

Her chuckle was quickly replaced by a moan as Mulder got on top and began kissing her neck again. He trailed kisses down her body, her neck, her breasts, her thighs. When he tugged on the elastic of her panties, she touched his hand to stop him.

Mulder moved away from her, giving her space and looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. He was a little scared he had pushed it too far, but, nevertheless, he waited for her reaction.

He watched as she moved closer to him on the bed and sat on her ankles.

"Let's get you off this clothes first, shall we?" Scully practically ordered, the alcohol was bringing out a more dominant side of her and she was loving the feeling.

Her voice was a few octaves deeper and she spoke to him in a tone he'd never heard her use before. Mulder was quick to remove his shirt, but, when he touched his belt so he could take off his pants, she swatted his hand away.

"Let me." There was no room for questioning in her voice and it made his dick impossibly harder.

Scully pushed him down on the bed, so he laid with his back against the mattress. His legs were slightly spread and Scully knelt between them so she could rid him of his clothes. Her moves were agonizingly slow, she loved the sensation of teasing him, of having him at his mercy. She undid his belt and helped him take off his pants and boxers.

She admired his erection, it was huge in both girth and length. Scully ran her tongue along his shaft lightly, teasing him before she closed her lips around the head. She looked at him through her eyelashes and found he was watching her.

"Oh, God..." Mulder moaned when their eyes met. He tilted his head back.

Scully was a vision in black lace sucking his dick. She worked wonders using both her lips and her hands and Mulder knew he wasn't going to last much longer if she kept going.

"S-Scully, stop..." he was having trouble finding words.

He threaded his fingers through her hair gently and stopped her movements.

She lifted her head and shot him a confused look.

"I'm not going to last much longer if you keep doing this," Mulder breathed, "I want to enjoy this a little bit longer."

Mulder brought his face to hers and changed the tempo of the kiss. He wanted to take his time exploring her and the curves of her body. He knew he might never get a chance like that again, so he wanted to enjoy it to its fullest.

Deep down, Scully knew she was being too eager. She was scared. The whole situation scared her. She feared he might change his mind and leave her. But the way he kissed her, slow and sensual made her melt into his arms. It reassured her that he wanted it just as much as her and that, at least for the night, he wasn't going anywhere.

Mulder pulled her closer by the waist so she was sitting on his lap again. He undid the clasp of her bralette, her erect nipples brushed against his skin, poking him. Mulder pinched them and rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, enjoying the low mewling sounds she was making. He laid her on the bed and tried again.

This time, she allowed him to explore her, to kiss her body and remove her panties so he could bury his head in the red curls that covered her sex. His tongue lapped at her clit and, just as she'd done to him, Mulder teased her. He pushed two fingers into her and curled them, in sync with his mouth. 

Scully always knew he had an oral fixation, so she figured he'd be just as good at pleasuring his partner as he was at eating sunflower seeds. No matter what her expectations were, she could have never imagined something quite like what he was doing to her.

One of her hands gripped the covers of the bed tightly, while the other was entwined in his hair, encouraging him to keep going. She was so close, she could feel herself hovering over the edge of an orgasm and, with just a few more strokes of his tongue, Scully allowed herself to fall.

"Oh, fuck, Mulderrrrrrr!!" She screamed in pleasure as her walls convulsed around his fingers.

She clenched her thighs around his head, making it a little hard for him to breathe, but he didn't mind. His name coming out of her lips in the throes of ecstasy was symphony in his ears and he wanted to make her scream it again.

Mulder stood and kissed her deeply. Scully could taste herself in his mouth and she loved every second of it. But she was growing impatient, she needed him inside her,

“Mulder,” she moaned. “I need you. Now.”

Mulder laid down on the bed and waited for her to straddle him. Slowly, she lowered her hips and allowed him to penetrate her. 

“Oh, God…” Mulder moaned, she was so tight around his dick.

As she grew accustomed to size of him, she began to move. She was slow at first, trying to find the right pace, one that worked for both of them, but soon, all coherent thoughts escaped her and her moves became completely frenzied.

Mulder watched her move mesmerized. It was Dana Scully,  _ his Scully _ , riding him nonstop, bucking her hips wildly and making sounds he'd never thought he'd hear coming from her. He refused to close his eyes, hell, he wouldn't even blink, scared he might miss one movement coming from her. She looked like a goddess.

She gave into pleasure and could feel another orgasm building. Mulder's hands were on her hips, helping her guide her movements, his grip was almost bruising, but she loved it, the mix of pleasure with just a slight twinge of pain was extremely arousing to her. He was hitting all the right spots and her mind was clouded, she could no longer think straight.

"Oh, fuck, Mulder!" Scully moaned as the tidal wave of her orgasm washed over her.

He felt her walls clench around him, milking him and her body shuddered atop his. her thighs pressing against his sides. Mulder felt his balls tighten and his orgasm followed hers.

They laid together for a moment, they were both breathless and their bodies were slick with sweat. Scully allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of being close to him and she began to feel sleepy, but she had to clean up before she could drift off to sleep.

At first, when she stood up, Mulder was concerned. Maybe she was already planning on leaving him, on sleeping in her own room, but those thoughts faded when he saw her picking up his dress shirt from the floor. She glanced back at him over her shoulder and offered him a shy smile before hurrying to the bathroom.

Scully was quick to return to the bedroom. While she cleaned up, she decided she didn't feel like returning to her own room, she would allow herself to enjoy the feeling of being next to Mulder. She could blame it on the wine tomorrow.

Mulder watched her as she returned to the bed, she was a vision sporting her messy red hair and his shirt. He was surprised to find she walked straight to bed so she could lay by his side.

He wrapped one of his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. A tide of unspoken emotions washed over her as she allowed herself to be touched gently by him, to let him love her and she, him. Even if they wouldn't say it out loud.

* * *

The next morning greeted them with rays of sunshine breaking through the window and a phone call from Detective Fazekas warning them about another murder.

Scully looked sat on the bed and squinted her eyes. Her head hurt like hell and she saw the remnants of the night before spread across the room. There were empty bottles of wine on the floor and plastic cups forgotten on the nightstand next to the cheeseboard. Their clothes were scattered on the floor and she stood to retrieve them.

Mulder had a sheepish grin plastered on his face as he looked at the night's damage.

They didn't talk about their night, but, as they walked, his hand pressing against the small of her back had a whole new meaning.


End file.
